


Elsewhere

by squeakymarshmallow



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Alternate Universe, Death, M/M, Teenagers, based on a book, highschool, technically
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-27
Updated: 2017-04-27
Packaged: 2018-10-24 16:57:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10745955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/squeakymarshmallow/pseuds/squeakymarshmallow
Summary: Welcome to Elsewhere. The weather is currently 67 degrees and sunny. There´s no death or sickness, and no one grows older, in fact, everyone keeps getting younger. When Yuuri Katsuki finds himself in this world, he doesn´t know what to make of it.Based on the book Elsewhere, which is a real good read.





	Elsewhere

**Author's Note:**

> This first chapter doesn´t really make much sense if you haven´t read the book, but everything will be explained soon!

Yuuri woke up by whacking his head.

¨Ow! What the hell?¨ Said a voice above him. Yuuri, still half asleep, mumbled a quick apology, before realizing that he didn't recognize that voice, and this was definitely not his bed back home in Hatsetsu. A confused groan escaped him as he went to rub his eyes and he felt the hard plastic of his glasses instead. Wherever he had fallen asleep, he hadn't taken off his glasses beforehand. Waking up slightly, he took in his surroundings, a bunk bed in what looked like some odd hotel room. His stomach lurched in panic. Why had he fallen asleep in a hotel room? Before long, he remembered that there was another person in the bed above him, who he had presumably woken up when he hit his head. Maybe they knew more than he did.

¨Excuse me?¨ He called out into the room. ¨Where are we exactly?¨ Mystery person responded sleepily,

¨We´re on a boat¨

¨What?¨

¨Look outside the window, there´s water everywhere. Course you could´ve probably done that without waking me up.¨ Yuuri stumbled out another apology and got up to look out the window. As they said, there seemed to be nothing around them but water. But if Yuuri squinted he could make out his parents and Mari standing on a pier and waving to him, growing steadily farther and farther away until they disappeared completely. Okay, that was definitely not right. First of all, why would he even be on a boat if right now he was supposed to be finishing up his first year of highschool, and then why wasn't his family going with him? This had to be a dream, he supposed. Something like this could only happen in a dream. He heard mystery person get out of bed, and saw that they were a boy around his age, with tan skin and dark hair. He yawned sleepily.

¨Might as well get out of bed cause I'm awake now.¨ He said, more to himself than anyone else. He turned to Yuuri. ¨Hey, I´m Phichit. What's your name?¨

¨Uh, I´m Yuuri¨

¨Can I ask you a question Yuuri?¨ Yuuri didn't know what Phichit wanted to ask, he knew less than he seemed to know. Then again, his dreams never seemed to make sense.

¨Go for it¨ Phichit paused, as he tried to phrase his question the right way.

¨Are you like a skinhead?¨ Cause you've got like no hair.¨

¨What?¨ In real life Yuuri had messy black hair that reached just above his chin. Finding a mirror on top of the dresser, Yuuri looked at his reflection in shock. The boy he saw in the mirror indeed had no hair, except for the small beginnings of stubble. How had that happened? He vaguely remembered lying on a table while his head had been shaved. He had cried, and his mother had comforted him saying, ¨Don't worry sweetie, it'll all grow back¨ No wait. That wasn't right, his mother had been the one crying. 

¨That's weird...¨ He said aloud. 

¨Eh, I've got weirder things.¨ Phichit said nonchalantly. Yuuri jumped slightly, he had forgotten he was in the room with him.

¨Like what?¨ He asked curiously. Phichit turned around

¨Like this¨ He said and pointed to the back of his neck. Yuuri walked over to have a closer look at what he was talking about. There was a small hole, only a few millimeters wide, that was slightly scabbed over.

¨How did you get that?¨ He asked, his voice full of concern. Phichit shrugged.

¨Dunno. But it seems to be healing pretty okay on it's own¨ Yuuri thought he seemed awfully calm for someone with a hole in their head. 

¨Why don't we go and explore?¨ Yuuri said suddenly. It seemed like such a waste to spend one´s dreams asleep, he might as well have some fun before he woke up in the morning. Phichit smiled. 

¨Sure! Let´s go!¨ He paused for a moment. ¨Do you think they´ll care that we're wearing pajamas?¨ For the first time Yuuri realized he was in a white nightgown. Phichit was in a white pajama shirt and pants. 

¨I don't think anyone will care. Besides what else would you wear when you're dreaming?¨ Phichit gave him a slightly funny look, which Yuuri ignored. He reached towards the doorknob. He vaguely remembered someone telling him a long time ago that you should never open a door in your dreams. But not remembering who the person was or why they gave that advice, he decided to ignore it.

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment what you thought! :)


End file.
